


Peridot Tries Chocolate

by StreetYolk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetYolk/pseuds/StreetYolk
Summary: Peridot tries the Earth food know as "Chocolate".
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Peridot Tries Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Season 2 was airing. A less polished version of this fic is on FF.net but with the quarantine going on I figured id polish this old thing and post it here.

:Log Date 7116: “After a successful mission Steven has given me a reward. An item called "Chocolate” Peridot sat on a stool with the naked Chocolate bar on a saucer. Every couple of seconds she would poke or prod at the slowly melting chocolate but she wouldn't put it in her mouth. The last time Peridot ate she learned of the amazing world of bowel movements and while she wanted to eat the food before her she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through “the poots” again. But it was a hot day and while Peridot pondered her next move the chocolate was melting so she had to make a choice.

"Nyeh,If I don't eat it Steven will be upset. He’ll feel like I mean to sully our friendship” Peridot begins to rock the stool.

“But if I do i'll have to use THE BATHROOM.” 

Minutes go by as Peridot deliberates amongst herself and every minute the chocolate melts on the saucer. Peridot comes out of her rhythmic stool shaking and debating when she notices the chocolate dripping on the plate. 

“Nyaaah i've waited too long,the chocolate is melting! It's do or die time, FOR STEVEN!”

Peridot sticks out her small greyish tongue and runs it across what used to be a solid chocolate bar. Her head goes back and forth as her tongue goes up and down the plate. The chocolate is oozing on her tongue and smearing on her cheeks. The sound of her saliva and the chocolate mixing could be heard throughout the lucky vacant house. Peridot slurps up the last of the chocolate mess and sits with a chocolate covered face in silence as her brain catches up after the speedy finishing of the treat. Peridot's body begins to shake and her mouth hangs as bliss washes over her. The food which she had just debated eating in the first place has just given her a sensation the likes of which she had never felt before. Peridot hopped off the stool and rushed to the door in search of Steven to request more delicious chocolate. Luckily for her as she opened it Steven was right in the frame with a mouth full of Hersey's kisses. 

“STEVEN!” 

Peridot squaked and jumped back as she wasn't expecting Steven to be in the doorway.

“You um wouldn't happen to have more Chocolate would you?” “Ibah smeoe rghit it eerh” Steven said with a mouth full of Heresy’s.

Peridot couldn't make out what Steven had said but she did take note of what was in Stevens mouth. Sweet.delicious.chocolate. Stars formed in her eyes and with no hesitation Peridot took Stevens face in her hands and threw her tongue right into Steven's chocolate filled mouth. Her tongue was like a worm in Stevens mouth digging all around it to lick every bit of chocolate out of him and slurp it into herself. The combination of Stevens mouth fluids and the chocolate made a coco saliva milkshake in their joined mouths. Steven did not protest as his mind was turned to mush by Peridots succulent lips .With one final collision of their tongues Peridot slow retraced hers from Steven's as a string of spit and chocolate revealed itself hanging from Stevens mouth to Peridots then breaking off. Before Steven would even begin to form a coherent sentence the warp pad shined signaling the Crystal Gems return home from a mission. Pearl and Amethyst went right into their respective rooms but Garnet noticing the the saucer still on the table from earlier and Steven still standing dumbfounded. She inquired Peridot about what had happened in her absence and with a smug aura Peridot replied.

“Nothing of concern. Just had some chocolate.”


End file.
